Itazura na Kiss
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Iruka sudah buka mulut untuk protes, tapi Kakashi menginterupsinya. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau suka padaku?"    LIME! ES JERUK NIPIS!


Disclaimer : NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Itazura na Kiss (c) Ken

Note : **LIME**. **Es jeruk nipis**. Typo. Geje. Dan sebegainya.

# # # # # # # # #

Bukan Hatake Kakashi namanya kalau dia tidak terkenal. Satu sekolah juga tahu kalau dia anak tunggal keluarga Hatake yang nantinya akan mewarisi perusahaan Hatake Corp. yang notabene merupakan salah satu perusahaan pemegang kendali pasang-surutnya saham terbesar di kota ini.

Namun ketenaran Kakashi ternyata bukan hanya karena hal itu. Tapi juga karena tabiat, perangai, serta masa lalunya yang sanggup membuat orang ketakutan. Penampilan luarnya yang mencolok juga jadi salah satu hal yang membuatnya lain dari pada yang lain. Tapi bukan mau Kakashi juga untuk berpenampilan mencolok seperti itu.

Rambutnya asli berwarna perak. Bola matanya memiliki dua warna yang berbeda, tanpa ada yang tahu asal-usulnya, dengan mata bagian kanan berwarna gelap dan sebelah kiri berwarna darah dihiasi pupil aneh yang mampu membuat siapa pun bergidik ngeri bila melihatnya. Serta wajah yang mengesankan kalau ia ini seperti pemimpin yakuza.

Dan memang kenyataannya Kakashi bukanlah pemuda yang bersih dari masalah. Waktu SMP ia kerap berurusan dengan polisi. Mulai dari tawuran sampai obat-obatan terlarang. Jadi jangan heran, meski terkenal Kakashi tak punya teman barang seorang pun.

Itulah sederet alasan yang membuatnya kini harus duduk sendirian di bawah pohon saat teman-temannya yang lain menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan mengobrol atau bermain basket bersama.

Sejenak Kakashi merasakan angin lembut yang datang menerpa wajah dan menyibakkan rambutnya. Ia pun menutup mata, membiarkan paru-parunya dipenuhi udara jernih yang datang menghampirinya itu.

"Hei! Kau ini Hatake Kakashi kan?" Terdengar suara tidak ramah yang memaksa Kakashi membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke pemilik suara dengan enggan. Ada lima orang kakak kelas yang datang menghampirinya.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Kakahi balik sambil memalingkan muka dari lawan bicaranya.

"Heh, jangan sombong ya? Bagaimana pun juga kau ini tetap junior kami!" kata kakak kelas yang memimpin rombogan itu.

"Memangnya aku peduli dengan itu?" tanya Kakashi lagi dengan enteng.

"Kau..." Kakak kelas itu berusaha menahan amarah yang menguasainya sejenak. "Hhh, kami tak mau cari gara-gara denganmu."

Pemimpin kelompok itu lebih mendekat pada Kakashi. Ia membungkukkan badan untuk menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Kakashi yang sedang duduk. "Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami?"

Kakashi memandang wajah kakak kelasnya sambil mengernyit. "Tawaran macam apa itu?"

"Dengar!" Sekarang kakak kelas itu sudah duduk di samping Kakashi dan merangkul Kakashi sok akrab. "Kurasa kita bisa jadi partneryang baik. Kau dan aku. Dengan kuasa yang kau miliki sekarang, kau bisa dengan mudah mengganti peraturan di sekolah ini. Peraturan baru milikmu. Milik kita!"

Kakashi menyelami mata lawan bicaranya, yang kini tengah tersenyum, dalam-dalam.

"Maaf! Tapi aku tidak tertarik," ucap Kakashi akhirnya sambil menepis lengan yang bertengger di bahunya.

"APA?", seru kakak kelas itu berang.

"Mendokusai! Haruskah aku mengulanginya dua kali?" Kakashi berdiri sambil menepuk celananya yang kotor karena debu. "Kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu!"

Kakashi mulai berjalan pergi. Namun ternyata empat kakak kelas yang lain menghadang langkahnya.

"Kau jangan besar kepala, Bocah!",Salah seorang dari kakak kelas itu menarik kerah baju Kakashi. "Bisa-bisa mulutmu itu kurobek-robek."

"Hh, lakukan saja kalau kau begitu ingin," tantang Kakashi.

"Kurang ajar!" Kakak kelas itu melayangkan tinjunya.

BUGH!

Dan tepat mengenai ulu hati Kakashi yang tidak mengelak. Ia pun jatuh lagi ke tanah.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?" lima orang kakak kelas itu mulai mengepung Kakashi, "Belagu!"

"HEI!" Sebuah suara memecah suasana yang makin menegang. "Apa yang kalian mau lakukan?"

Kelima kakak kelas itu buru-buru menjauhi Kakashi. "Kau beruntung kali ini. Tapi jangan harap kau akan mendapatkannya lagi lain kali."

Dan satu per satu, kelimanya mundur teratur meninggalkan Kakashi bersama orang yang baru datang itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan berurusan dengan orang seperti mereka!" Orang yang baru datang itu mendekati Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap pemuda yang menghampirinya itu. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat sebahu yang selalu terikat rapi yang notabene adalah ketua kelasnya. Umino Iruka namanya.

"Sudah cukup dengan kelas kita mendapat masalah karena perkelahianmu tempo hari!" Kini Umino Iruka itu sudah ada di depan Kakashi.

Dan Kakashi baru sadar, Iruka tak setinggi dia. Puncak kepalanya sejajar dengan hidung Kakashi. Kakashi pun sejenak terbius dengan aroma harum rambut Kakashi yang diterbangkan angin.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku bicara!" Suara Iruka meninggi. Membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi dalam sekejap. "Kau sadar tidak kalau selama ini kau ikut menyusahkan teman-teman sekelasmu?"

Kakashi membuang muka.

"Kelas kita jadi kena imbas dari kelakuanmu tahu? Kau ini..."

"Cerewet!" gertak Kakashi. "Bicara sekali lagi, kupukul kau!"

Wajah Iruka memucat. Ia tak menyangka bicara dengan Kakashi akan serumit ini.

"Aku tak minta ditolong olehmu! Kalau kau dan teman-temanmu itu tak menyukaiku, pergi saja!" lanjut Kakashi.

Iruka terbelalak. "Kenapa jadi kami yang harus pergi? Jelas-jelas di sini kaulah biang keladinya! Harusnya kau yang merubah sikapmu itu!"

Kakashi menyeringai. "Kau tak perlu urusi aku! Aku bisa selesaikan masalahku sendiri!'

Iruka sudah buka mulut untuk protes, tapi Kakashi menginterupsinya. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau suka padaku?"

Seketika itu juga Iruka merasa wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Kakashi hanya tersenyum geli sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dan meninggalkan Iruka sendirian yang agaknya masih shock dengan pertanyaan terakhir Kakashi tadi.

.:o0o:.

Sepintar apapun Iruka di kelasnya, ternyata ada kalanya huga ia berlaku ceroboh. Misalnya dengan tidak membawa payung saat musim hujan tiba, sehingga ia harus pulang dari tempat lesnya dengan hujan-hujanan seperti hari ini.

"Cih! Ternyata benar-benar hujan ya?" umpatnya.

Jadilah Iruka harus lari-lari sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tas dari guyuran air hujan. Sialnya di perempatan jalan ia harus berhenti karena lampu bagi pejalan kaki sudah menyala merah. Dan ini sukses membuatnya basah kuyup.

"Umino?" panggil seseorang.

Iruka menoleh dan langsung berhadapan dengan pemilik suara tadi yang ternyata adalah Kakashi yang juga tengah hujan-hujanan.

"Kehujanan, eh?" tanya Kakashi sambil membetulkan jaket untuk melindungi diri.

Iruka hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang si penanya. Jujur, ia belum siap berhadapan dengan Kakashi setelah apa yang pemuda itu katakan kemarin.

Kakashi diam-diam memperhatikan Iruka yang sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan menggigil pelan karena kedinginan. Ia pun mendekatkan diri lalu membagi jaketnya.

"Hei! Kau mau apa?" Iruka memolak tubuh Kakashi yang mendekatinya.

"Kau sengaja mau sakit?" Kakashi menyingkirkan tangan Iruka yang menahan tubuhnya"Sudah tahu kalau musim hujan, kenapa tak bawa payung atau jas hujan? Tidak pakai jaket lagi!"

"Ka-kau sendiri hujan-hujanan kan?" Iruka membuang muka untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Hmm..mungkin karena aku menyukai hujan," jawab Kakashi sekenanya sambilmemayungi tubuh Iruka.

"Sekarang siapa yang sengaja mau sakit?" seru Iruka.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak sih? Kau galak sekali jadi orang!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada suara Iruka tetap tinggi.

Kakashi bersiul sekali.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau bukan hanya aku yang dibenci anak-anak sekelas?" Pemuda berambut perak itu menyeringai.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku pernah dengar mereka bicara di belakangmu. Mereka bilang kau terlalu memerintah lah, terlalu keras lah, terlalu igin memimpin lah."

"A-apa..." Iruka tercekat.

"Intinya, kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain," Kakashi diam sebentar untuk melanjutkan. "Iruka."

Iruka tersentak saat mendengar nama depannya dipanggil Kakashi. Spontan ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya dan menemukan ada yang lain di mata itu. Sorot mata yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

.:xXx:

"Masuklah!" ajak Kakashi yang langsung menghilang ke salah satu kamar.

Akhirnya setelah berhujan-hujanan ria, Kakashi mengundang Iruka mampir ke apartemennya, yang notabene lebih dekat dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi, untuk berteduh dan mengeringkan badan.

Dengan canggung, Iruka melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam apartemen Kakashi. Dan kesan pertama yang didapat Iruka tentang keluarga Hatake adalah mereka suka kebersihan dan tak suka bemewah-mewah. Terbukti dari apartemen yang bersih dan tak begitu banyak hiasan serta furniture yang diletakkan di situ.

Iruka beranjak ke buffet yang ada di dekat ruang tamu. Di situ juga tak ada barang menarik kecuali keberadaan sebuah pigura berisi foto pasangan paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Iruka mengasumsikan mereka adalah orang tua Kakashi. Dan mau tak mau Iruka berpikir juga, kenapa Kakashi tak pernah tersenyum seperti orang tunya.

"Sudah puas memperhatikan rumahku?" Tahu-tahu Kakashi sudah berdiri di samping Iruka.

"A-ah, aku..."

"Kamar mandinya di sebelah dapur. Kau saja yang duluan," kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan handuk dan baju ganti pada Iruka.

Iruka menerimanya dalam diam lalu berjalan patuh ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang mengeringkan rambut silvernya dengan handuk sambil menatap tanpa ekspresi pada foto kedua orang tuanya.

.:xXx:.

"Hatake, terima ka..." Kallimat Iruka terputus saat mendapati Kakashi tertidur di sofa panjang ruang tamu.

Dihampirinya pemuda yang tengah berbaring itu.

"Bajunya masih lembap begini. Kalau masuk angin bagaimana?" lirih Iruka.

Ia pun mengguncang tubuh Kakashi pelan.

"Hatake!"

Kakashi tak bergerak.

"Hei, bangun!"

Kakashi masih membandel.

"Baka! Kau mau..."

Lagi-lagi kalimat Iruka terputus. Kali ini karena Kakashi meraih tangan Iruka, menarik tubuh itu ke sofa dan secepat kilat Kakashi memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Iruka.

"Aku sudah cukup menahan diri. Tapi kau terlalu menggoda!" kata Kakashi.

"Ha-hatake! Lepaskan aku!" seru Iruka.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa membangunkanku!"

"A-apa..ummph!"

Kakashi menyerang bibir Iruka dengan ganas. Iruka yang terbelalak langsung berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Kakashi. Tapi pemuda yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu berhasil mengunci kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Iruka membuka mulutnya dengan desahan marah dan lidah Kakashi meluncur masuk. Iruka bergidik saat permukaan lidah Kakashi yang kasar menyapu dinding atas rongga mulutnya, membelai lidahnya.

Ciuman panas itu pun berakhir seiring kebutuhan mereka untuk bernapas. Kakashi menatap wajah Iruka yang memerah. Diusapnya kening pemuda itu hingga yang bersangkutan membuka matanya.

"Aku tak mendapat penolakanmu lagi. Iruka." goda Kakashi.

"Kau...brengsek!" Iruka berusaha mengatur napas.

"Hh, itu lebih baik dari pada sifatmu yang munafik! Kau mati-matian menolakku, padahal kau sangat menikmati ini kan?" Jemari Kakashi bergerak membelai rambut Iruka yang tergerai bebas. Ditariknya rambut itu pelan hingga Iruka mengangkat wajahnya.

Kakashi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia mulai mengecup leher jenjang Iruka. Awalnya, sebelum kecupan itu berubah menjadi jilatan nafsu.

"Ha...take.." panggil Iruka.

"'Kakashi', Iruka!", ralat Kakashi. Digigitnya pelan leher Iruka hingga bekas merah samar membekas di sana.

"Kau perlu dijinakkan, Iruka!" Kakashi menelusupkan tangannya yang masih bebas dalam kemejanya yang dipakai Iruka. Membelai perut dan dada pemuda itu. Iruka hanya melenguh pelan.

"Di sini, Iruka?" Kakashi tetap menggoda saat berhasil menemukan titik sensitif di dada Iruka.

"Ka-kashi!"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ijinmu, Iruka!" Dengan cepat Kakashi membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Iruka dan membuangnya entah ke mana.

Badan Iruka bergetar saat lidah Kakashi menyambut titik sensitif di dadanya. Bukan hanya menyentuhnya, tapi juga mengecup dan menghisapnya hingga titik itu mengeras dalam mulut Kakashi.

Kakashi melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Iruka hingga Iruka kini bisa dengan bebas merenggut rambut Kakashi, mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu dalam menikmati tubuhnya.

"Mana suaramu, Iruka?"

"...kashi...orang..nggh..tua..muhh.." Iruka kesulitan bicara sat Kakashi memanjakan pusarnya.

"Mereka tak pulang malam ini." jawab Kakashi tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan kemudian tangannya beralih, memainkan kancing celana Iruka.

"Ja...ngannhh.." Iruka menghentikan gerakan tangan Kakashi.

"Iruka." Kakashi menaikkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Iruka lagi.

Iruka akhirnya jatuh dalam kehangatan yang dihadirkan Kakashi. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kakashi dan balas menciumnya. Kakashi perlahan membuka celana Iruka, menurunkannya sekalian dengan boxer yang dipakai Iruka, hingga kini tubuh Iruka tak tertutupsehelai benang pun.

Kakashi melepas ciumannya untuk menatap tubuh polos Iruka. Ia tersenyum nakal. "Anak baik!"

Dibelainya paha Iruka dengan lembut. Awalnya Iruka bersikukuh merapatkan kakinya. Tapi sepertinya hari ini Kakashi tak bisa dilawan. Iruka pun membuka lebar pahanya dan ter-expose-lah miliknya yang sudah menegang.

Kakashi menarik napas sebelum memberikan menu extra pada milik Iruka.

"Kaka..SHI!" seru Iruka saat Kakashi mencium puncak miliknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Iruka!"

Iruka menggeliat tak nyaman. Rasanya terlalu aneh menerima 'belaian' Kakashi di tempat yang sebelumnya tak pernah tersentuh orang lain ini.

"Ahh.. Ka...shi.." Iruka merenggut rambut Kakashi ketika miliknya kini jadi santapan Kakashi.

Kakashi pun memulai aksinya. Ia maju-mundurkan mulutnya untuk 'menggugah' Iruka. Sementara Iruka hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Kakashi. Dan pemuda berambut perak itu mempercepat kegiatannya, memuaskan Iruka yang kelihatannya mulai mendekati klimaks.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi merasakan tubuh Iruka bergetar. Ia mencengkeram rambut Kakshi kuat-kuat.

"Kaka...ssshhAAAGHH!" teriak Iruka saat dirasakannya ada yang mengalir dengan deras dari dalam dirinya.

.:o0o:.

"Umino?" panggil wali kelas saat mengabsen kehadiran murid-murid kelas II-A, tapi tak ada yang menjawab.

"Umino?", panggil wali kelas lagi.

Kali ini Kakashi mulai tertarik memutar kepalanya ke bangku Iruka yang kini tak berpenghuni.

.:xXx:.

"Tidak biasanya dia tidak masuk tanpa ijin begini." gumam Kakashi sambil menikmati semilir angin di tempat favoritnya. Di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang sekolah yang jauh dari keramaian.

Sedikit banyak ia mulai khawatir pada Iruka. Dan entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana pemuda itu meracuni otaknya.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Kakashi merogoh saku celananya dan menarik handphone dari sana. Satu pesan diterimanya. Kakashi mengernyit sebentar. Sederet nomor asing terpampang di layar.

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya, tak mau ambil pusing. Ia memencet tombol "YES" untuk membuka pesan. Sekian detik kemudian, air mukanya berubah.

.:xXx:.

"Hahahaha, sekarang ini wajahnya pasti pucat sekali!" Kakak kelas yang dulu pernah mengeroyok Kakashi tertawa setelah mengirim pesan pada Kakashi.

Iruka hanya bisa memandang mereka dalam diam. Ia diculik oleh kakak-kakak kelas itu saat berangkat sekolah tadi dan menyeretnya ke gudang sekolah. Mengikatnya di kursi dan menutup mulutnya dengan plester.

"Anak ini benar-benar bisa dijadikan umpan ya?" kata kakak kelas pertama sambil menarik rambut Iruka hingga pemuda itu mendongak. Bertatapan mata degan kakak kelas satu.

"Hei, kenapa matamu mendelik begitu, hah?" gertak kakak kelas pertama yang tersinggung dengan tatapan Iruka. "Kau minta dipukul?"

Kakak kelas kedua mendekati Iruka dan menarik plester di mulut Iruka dengan kasar, "Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia katakan."

"Dia tidak akan datang!" ujar Iruka.

"Mana mungkin ia biarkan pujaan hatinya dalam masalah?" Kakak kelas kedua menyeringai.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Jadi dia tidak akan ambil resiko hanya karena aku!" lanjut Iruka.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sebuah suara terdengar.

Semua kakak kelas menoleh ke sumber suara lalu tersenyum puas. Iruka sendiri hanya bisa menatap orang yang baru datang itu dengan tidak percaya.

Kakashi sudah datang.

"Sudah kami duga." Kakak kelas pertama menghampiri Kakashi dengan tangan di dalam saku, "Bagaimana? Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk menjemputnya. Persetan dengan kalian!" jawab Kakashi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan bergabung dengan kalian."

"Kalau kau melawan, dia bisa terluka lho," Kakak kelas pertama menunjuk Iruka lewat bahunya.

"Kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya, kubunuh kalian!" Kakashi sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kita ambil mudahnya saja. Cukup dengan kau minta maaf dan mau bergabung dengan kami, maka masalah ini selesai."

Kakashi tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau ini tuli ya? Kubilang aku tak akan tertarik dengan tawaranmu!"

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Kakashi. Lalu serentak kakak-kakak kelas yang lain mengepung.

"Kakashi!" panggil Iruka saat Kakashi jadi bulan-bulanan. "Hentikan!"

Pemukulan berhenti. Kakak kelas pertama menarik paksa rambut Kakashi hingga pemuda itu berdiri. Iruka dapat melihat wajah Kakashi yang kini babak belur.

"Berubah pikiran atau giliran pacarmu setelah ini?" ancam kakak kelas pertama.

Kakashi menyeringai lagi. Ia ludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya ke wajah kakak kelas pertama. "Sedikit saja kau sentuh dia, nyawamu melayang!"

"Di sini aku yang memerintah!" Kakak kelas pertama menyeka darah Kakashi yang menempel di pipinya lantas memberi instruksi pada kakak kelas kedua untuk menangani Iruka.

Kakak kelas kedua mengangguk lalu merogoh sakunya dan menarik pisau lipatnya. Iruka ngeri saat pisau tajam itu didekatkan ke wajahnya lalu digesekkan ke pipi dan turun ke dagunya.

"Hentikan!" Kakashi berontak melihat pemandangan itu. Tetapi sebuah pukulan di ulu hatinya membuat Kakashi tersungkur. Dan lagi-lagi tubuhnya dihujani tendangan-tendangan. Ia tak bisa melawan atau Iruka jadi korban.

"Menyerah, Hatake?" tanya kakak kelas pertama setelah menghentikan insiden penendangan.

"Mati saja...kau!" bisik Kakashi sambil mengatur napas.

"Kau gigih sekali ya?" Kakak kelas pertama memberi perintah pada kakak kelas kedua untuk bekerja.

Yang bersangkutan mematuhi perintah dan menarik ikatan rambut Iruka kasar hingga pemuda itu memekik.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Brengsek! AGHH!" teriak Kakashi saat kakak kelas pertama menekan keras kepala Kakashi ke lantai dengan kakinya.

"Kau diam saja dan tonton pertunjukkannya, Hatake!"

"Kurasa kau pasti menggaet Hatake dengan ini," Kakak kelas kedua mememainkan pisau lipatnya ke rambut Iruka. "Sekarang kita lihat reaksinya kalau kau kehilangan rambutmu!"

Secepat kilat, pisau lipat itu memotong ikatan rambut Iruka.

Semua kakak kelas tertawa saat helaian rambut Iruka jatuh satu per satu dari tangan kakak kelas kedua. Iruka dan Kakakshi terbelalak.

"Kubilang...jangan sentuh dia, BRENGSEK!" Kakashi menyerang kaki kakak kelas pertama saat ia lengah.

Entah dari mana Kakashi mendapat kekuatan untuk menghajar kakak-kakak kelas yang mengepungnya. Mengabaikan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya, Yang bisa ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah kemarahan yang membuncah hingga Kakashi yakin seluruh gerakan perlawanan dari tangan dan kakinya bekerja bukan dengan perintah dari otak.

Kakak kelas kedua hanya terdiam ketakutan saat kawan-kawannnya tumbang.

"HEYAA!" teriak Kakashi saat membanting tubuh kakak kelas pertama, yang notabene kakak kelas terakhir yang masih sanggup berdiri dibanding ketiga temannya, ke lantai.

Iruka tertegun. Ia tahu Kakashi suka berkelahi, tapi ia tak menyangka kali ini pemuda itu berkelahi demi dirinya.

Kakashi berdiri susah payah karena luka yang didapatnya.

"Kau...jangan coba-coba!", Kakak kelas kedua memberanikan diri untuk menantang Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menatap tajam ke arah kakak kelas kedua dan hal itu sudah membuatnya lari kalang kabut meninggalkan gudang sekolah.

Sepeninggal kakak kelas kedua, Kakashi menyeret kakinya mendekati Iruka.

"Kakashi," panggil Iruka pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Kakashi sambil melepas ikatan Iruka.

"Kenapa datang ke sini sih?" seru Iruka.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat mereka bilang akan menyakitimu?"

"Itu cuma gertakan, Bodoh!" Suara Iruka meninggi.

"Tetap saja ini menyangkut tentangmu! Mana bisa aku tak peduli?" Kakashi ikut panas.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa melawan!" seru Iruka.

"Aku tak mau mereka menyakitimu."

"Kau ini..." Tak sempat Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kakashi sudah lebih dulu mencuri ciuman darinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa," kata Kakashi lembut.

Iruka menunduk dengan muka merah. "Aku akan ikut bertanggung jawab atas hal ini!"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Yang lebih penting, urus dulu rambutmu itu."

Spontan Iruka menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang kini pendek. "Pa-pasti aku terlihat aneh...seperti ini."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Bagiku kau tetap menarik, Iruka!"

Iruka salah tingkah mendengar kalimat Kakashi.

"Aishiteru, Iruka!"

"Kakashi...aku.."

"Aku tahu. Kau tak akan menyukai laki-laki seperti aku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja," lanjut Kakashi.

Hening sejenak.

"Ayo pergi sebelum mereka bangun!", ajak Kakashi yang mulai beranjak.

Iruka menatap punggung Kakashi yang makin menjauh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bimbang. Namun akhirnya ia menggeleng keras.

'Aku harus percaya padanya!' kata Iruka dalam hati lantas menyusul pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi menoleh dan terkejut saat Iruka menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tak menyukaimu," kata Iruka cepat sambil menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi, membuat wajah Iruka makin mirip kepiting rebus.

"A-ayo pergi!" Iruka melanjutkan langkahnya tapi Kakashi buru-buru menarik lengannya dan Iruka pun jatuh dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih!" kata Kakashi.

Iruka tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kakashi. "Aishiteru!" 

- **owari** -

# # # # # # # # #

*dikeroyok massa 4 erte*

Masuk fic belasan, jadi sedikit berani ya? Sampe' lupa sama "kopibarstori" *ditampol meja* .

Maaf untuk guru yang pingin banget baca LEMON-an dari saya. Saya ga tega bikin uke teriak-teriak di fic saya. Ga bisaaaaaaaaaa! #plakk

Adegan berantemnya juga kurang yahud! Emang saya belom pernah berantem fisik sih. Jadi belom ada pengalaman. Gomen yakk? Kalo ada referensi fic adegan berantem, kirim link-nya ke saya.

Riviu!  
FLAME? Boleh dehh... Saya lagi baik hati lho. ^^


End file.
